Ice and Fire
by Phoenix From The Ashes
Summary: When an unstoppable force meets an immovable object, they don't destroy each other, they complete one another.


Ice and Fire

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_This was just something which wrote itself really, I got inspired by the prideshipping fanbase and decided to write something. I know it's really short, but I didn't think it needed anything else. This is dedicated to Toxic Hathor, my favourite fanfiction author and the one who has helped me the most._

* * *

_When did I start to feel so utterly worthless? Was it when my parents died, leaving my brother and I to wallow in an orphanage? When Gozaburo hit me for the first time? Was it when I lost for the first time? Or is it now? As I see those crimson eyes glare at me, filled with such passion, infecting those around him, making them just like him. Raw, unbridled soul. It's like he's life itself, his heartbeat dictating the rhythm of your foot steps, the tempo of the song on the radio. The only thing he doesn't affect is me. I'm like a pillar of ice, untouchable, impenetrable. Sometimes I think I'd like some of his fire to seep into me. Make me feel anything except this winter inside me. _

When did I start to feel so completely helpless? Was it when I awoke in a daze, knowing nothing, remembering nothing, just simply being. Or was it when I first knew I had a conscience, but it wasn't a part of me. Was it when that conscience stopped me killing the man prepared to risk everything? Or is it now? Those azure eyes penetrating my thoughts, the ice clear within them. He's always calm, cool, collected. You can't faze him. More than anything I want to make him react. I want to draw a scream, a shout, a laugh. But he's untouchable, impenetrable. I wonder, if I touched him, would he melt?

Ice and Fire. That's what we are, uncontrollable substances that can't touch for fear of destroying each other. Who can tell which one has the upper hand? We dance a dangerous game, tormenting each other to the brink of desperation. Every moment is unpredictable.

We're circling each other, afraid to act, to touch. It feels like if we come too close we'll disappear. You raise a hand, I mirror you.

"You're a brave man." You say, your cold eyes calculating everything.

"As are you." I can feel a smirk twitch at my lips.

"We'll see." You come closer, I can feel my breath hitch ever so slightly, but you will have noticed. You see everything.

"We've been waiting a while haven't we?" I say, "We've never really understood each other until now."

You chuckle, "I don't think I'll ever truly understand you."

I smile and take a step closer, we're only a couple of feet away. "You understand everything."

"Not true," A bitter sweet smile, the first I've ever seen, "I've never understood your ferocity, your passion. It's beautiful."

"I was under the impression you found it foolish." I tilt my head to the side.

"Only when it infects those around you, some people will never look good when they're angry." You smirk, " However, on you, it's devastating." You step forward. You're close enough for me to see a faint flush on your cheeks.

I look at him, his eyes bore into mine. There's a smoldering danger that sparks every time we look at each other. I feel as if I shouldn't look for too long for fear of starting a storm. It feels as if the earth should have stopped turning minutes ago. The sheer energy between us could power the better part of the world for a millennia.

I take a deep breath and lightly touch my hand to his. Soft, cool, his gentle fingers weave their way around mine. He brings another hand around my waist and I give an involuntary shudder.

"So fragile." You breathe.

I raise an eyebrow, "Care to rephrase that?"

You laugh, a genuine sound, "Not you, this moment between us. It could break at any moment." You're sombre. It saddens you.

"We should make it stronger." I say, suddenly bold. You raise an eyebrow. I feel myself start to blush.

You lean closer before whispering in my ear, "You have a point." I can feel my head start to whirl. There's a rushing noise in my ears as you draw your nose along my jaw, I can feel your breath ghosting my skin. You let go of my waist to run a sole finger down my cheek. My eyelids flutter shut of their own accord as you lean closer, pressing the softest of touches from your lips to mine.

In that moment science defies itself. The unstoppable force meets the immovable object and instead of destroying each other they complete one another.

There's no underlying motive, no wayward motion. There's no deceit. There's just him. And me.

_There's no misplaced passion, no scornful jest. There's no joke. There's just Ice. And Fire._

* * *


End file.
